The standard light socket is a basic fixture in virtually every home and office. These are commonly used in standing floor lamps, light fixtures as well as in table-top or desk-top lamps. One popular design has a metal casing that holds the actual light socket. The metal casing consists of two parts: a shell and a cap. The shell is substantially tubular and the cap is shaped in the form of a cup that covers the bottom of the shell. The light socket is positioned inside of the shell. The cap is placed over the end. The shell and cap are crimped so that when pressed together they snap into place.